Kingdom Hearts: The χ-Knights
by Ultimablast3
Summary: A collab/side story to Keyblade Guardian's The Light Guardians, it revolves around a unknown Keyblade wielder named Tyr and his shadow keyblade wielder team called the χ-Knights. Introduce yourself to a another perpective and another world of Keyblade Wielders, where mysteries and secrets of the past will be uncovered. MalOC x FemOC Pairing
1. Prologue

_**Hello, fellow readers. Hope you enjoy my first story/collab story with the Keyblade Guardian's which takes place as a side story in his The Light Guardians story**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix_**

* * *

The Keyblade Graveyard. A sign and a reminder of the greed in which all keybearers alike fought for the sacred light which ended towards the original World destruction from the ashes of a great war known as the Keyblade War. The scarred battlefield-turned graveyard where the war waged is now littered with thousands upon thousands of dead keyblades where keybearers fell prey to whom they use to considered comrades in arms or even friends. The badlands also reflected on the terrible effects and results of the dangerous greed and lust that plague this perhaps once-beautiful world with the sides of mountains carved by what could be noticed as blast marks of magic, the shifting landscape, which carved locations such as the Fissure, a ravine in-between or the Seat of War, the background area of the graveyard.

Like a mirage, a mysterious keyblade wielder, donned bluish-green, gold and silver armor, holding a keyblade walks down the dusty road ahead of him, wandering like an aimless ghost. As the dust looms over the horizon, his image suddenly glitch and split, changing into the form of an armored Sora with his Kingdom Key in hand as ghostly words in bluish-green appeared around him

 **Savior**

 **Keyblade**

 **Hero**

The scene switches into Destiny Islands, with Sora, Riku, and Kairi spending their last time with their friends, Tidus, Selphie and Wakka before they left for Radiant Garden. It quickly flickered and changed into a dark screen with words once again appearing with a silver glow around it.

 **What is a Keyblade?**

 **Saves**

 **Destroys**

It shifts once again to a world that resembled the World That Never Was with notable differences including that it was in complete ruins and actual darkness ran through the sky instead of night. Sitting on top of what look like a ruin version of the Memory Skyscraper was a boy of an unknown age with his arm rested against his bent right leg with exact same keyblade from the graveyard underneath the palm of his left hand. He wore a black vest with white accents underneath a black short jacket with the hood over his head covering half his face and wore blue baggy pants and black shoes over his pants and feet. As the view zoomed to his face, he slowly raised his head and his right eye was glowing yellow with an ominous glare on his face.

 **A futile Light**

 **An endless Darkness**

 **A broken Heart**

The scene once again shifts back to the graveyard, this time, with the mysterious keyblader instead of Sora. As he reaches the crossroads, three keyblade's of a unique design were standing alone in the center of the graveyard like they've been there forever. As he approaches them, the presence of two other keyblade wielders approaching him was noticed.

 **A ruined home**

In the ruins of the Memory Skyscraper look-alike, thousands of heartless, from the common Shadow to the Darksides and their subspecies started manifesting out of the ground with the intent of killing the hooded Keyblade Wielder.

 **A tragic past**

Two different keybearers appeared from the west and east. The left was a girl, wearing a fusion of the Black Coat and her Keyblade armor, was approaching the first keyblader, and the right was a certain anthropomorphic rabbit wearing blue, gray and silver flying down using his ears as propellers like a helicopter towards the surface also approaching him. As they came closer, the male keyblader reaches for the middle keyblade with his left hand.

 **A fallen family**

The heartless started climbing the sides of the ruined building, hoping to reach their target. In response, he gritted his teeth, stands up on a ledge of a ruined skyscraper screen and jumps off, keyblade in hand.

 **" _Can one truly heal another's heart?_ "**

As the other two took the second and third keyblades, something off screen caught all three keybladers attention.

 **" _Darkness will prevail and Light Expire_."**

On another world, a obscured photo that was laying in a random field of grass, which flew away as a gust of wind blew it away

 _ **"Hey, maybe taking about the book will cheer you up."**_

 _ **"Not a chance"**_

 _ **"Book..."**_

The hooded keyblade wielder readies himself and also summoned another keyblade with metal wing shapes as it's teeth in his left hand.

 **" _A Lost Page_..."**

The keyblader swung his two keyblades at the approaching Heartless, slicing down his dark attackers.

 **" _There's something_** _**missing from our Book of Prophecies**_."

More heartless started spawning from the edge of the tower. The view then zoomed to the face of a spawning Neoshadow, eyes glowing maliciously.

 **"** _ **Are you implying that the one in possession of the missing page is the Traitor**_? **"**

The spawning heartless jumped upwards off the edge of the building, in order to gain the upper hand over the hooded swordsman.

 **" _There's darkness at work that's for sure_."**

 **" _But I don't believe there is a traitor among us_."**

In response, the keyblader flips off the building and threw his left keyblade like a boomerang, flying clockwise while slicing the incoming heartless.

 **" _It doesn't necessary point to one of us, does it_?"**

The hooded warrior proceeded in cutting down the remaining heartless that were spared from the spinning keyblade.

 **" _The missing page, tells of a traitor in our midst_."**

The spinning keyblade came around and back towards the keyblader before he performed a large duel firaga attack with both weapons no in hand to the heartless surrounding the base of the tower itself.

 _ **"Even though there is a traitor, act normal and keep focus."**_

 _ **"Trust no one but yourself."**_

Images of all of Sora's, and the Light Guardians past adventures including the destruction of Destiny Islands and the Land of Departure towards the battles in the Keyblade Graveyard.

 _ **"Why..."**_

 _ **"Why did it have to come to this..."**_

The Keyblade Wielder flips through the air off the side of the tower and landed in a battle position, left keyblade in a reversed form, and his other keyblade held out.

 **"** _ **KINGDOM HEARTS CHI:**_

 _ **"It's time...**_

From a distance, a hooded stranger was approaching the 3 knights. The heat obscured his image, thus making it impossible to get a clear view of his face, but underneath his hood, he was smiling maliciously towards them, his left eye glowing yellow.

 ** _"to return home..."_**

In a field of grass, a book, which few would recognize as the Book of Prophecies, was laying against the bark of maple tree, surrounded by dandelions. A gust of wind caused the book's cover to flip open, revealing the pages within, ending with a page with the drawings of a crown, a cloak with the eye darkness and a chi symbol with a sword in between it.

 _ **X-KNIGHTS**_

* * *

 _Ke_ _yblade Graveyard (Blank Point)_

 _Time: Unknown (possible about 1½ months before the Light Guardians were formed)_

On a casual but desolate day, in the midst of a barren wasteland, lays the Keyblade Graveyard. It is a resting place for all the Keyblade wielders, regardless of light or darkness, who died in the battle known as the Keyblade War, which depicts these fallen warriors crafting the first keyblades in image of the original weapon primary known as the χ-Blade and waging total war against each other for control over the light of Kingdom Hearts. In the aftermath of the war, however, hundreds or even thousands of keyblade wielders lost their lives at the end of the battle with only their keyblades acting as gravestones and as last remnants or memories of them. Suddenly the wind blew violently upon the sound of footsteps from a hooded figure wearing a black coat with a difference in detail such as a large crimson/magenta fleur-di-lis on the back of the coat and crimson flame designs on his sleeves, shoulders, and coattails. The hood concealed most of his face, thus revealing only the lower half of his face.

The sound of his footsteps walking forward was the only other sound heard across the deserted graveyard, along with the wind howling through the dead keyblades. As he approaches and stops at the crossroad, he looks around the lifeless horizon, analyzing how much this forsaken place has decayed over the life. He merely frowns upon the sight of the dead keyblades along with one of his eyes - his right - turning golden yellow and glowing under the darkness of his hood.

 _"On that land shall darkness prevails and light expire..."_ he said with a dark voice.

The howling of the wind grew louder mostly from the twisters as the mysterious figure raised his arm at the position of the sun and twist it around 30 degrees to the right like he was grasping it. His expression continued to turn into a more serious frown as his thoughts became his words.

"It's disappointing...that this once beautiful world has now been rendered to nothing more but a desolate wasteland because of the greed for control over something pure. And it seems now the past intends to repent itself once again," he said as he referenced to a group of five keyblade wielders that you should all know o.

His expression then turned to a smirk and his hand's grasping gesture changed into a finger gun gesture using his right three fingers as he aimed it towards the position of the sun. The gust of wind then became more violent as a small dark aura engulfed the figure while his smirk changed into a malicious grin.

"Get strong, warriors of light! You've got competition at your doorstep!"

 _August 24, 2024 (the same day Sora and Riku met Yuffie's ninja/thief guild)_

In the streets of Radiant Garden, a certain brown haired keyblade wielder named Sora along with his friend Riku were running away from their ninja friend Yuffie. Why? Because of a certain white-haired someone deliberately talking behind her back at her thief guild a.k.a ninja hideout. So far they've been trying to get some distance away from the raging ninja girl but it seems they just can't shake her off. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from afar. From a rooftop, a boy, eighteen years old, was observing the current surrounding of Radiant Garden, but mostly on the chase. He had duel-colored hair, the main being white and the secondary being blush-green. He wore a black and white Final Fantasy style jacket, with some buttons and a matching white hood, a black and white checkered scarf, headphones and an eyepatch around his head and his right eye. He also wore gray baggy pants with white knee guards and black and bluish-green straps, along with black shoes with white soles.

When Sora turned his head around to check if Yuffie was still chasing them, he caught a short glimpse of the keyblade wielder turning around and leaving his position. He stopped for a split second and thought that he saw was either an illusion or an actual person.

 _What the hell_?" he thought. " _Was that a person I just saw_? _"_

 _"_ SORA! GET BACK HERE! _"_

"!"

Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to think about too much of the subject at hand as he heard a certain someone shouting his name out loud and had to run for his life as he suddenly realizes that Yuffie was still chasing after him and Riku.

Meanwhile, the armored keyblade wielder was walking towards his already summoned keyblade glider as he saw enough of what happened today.

"The kid's strong," he said, "Plus he's got powerful allies from the different worlds he and his friends saved. However, he and his friends are not a ready for the upcoming battles that are about to commence soon."

The armored keyblader walks into the cockpit of his glider once more and opened up a Lane Between with the same white angel keyblade that was used in the city.

"Leaving so soon, Tyr?"

The keyblade wielder, now identified as Tyr turned his head around towards the direction of an anthropomorphic rabbit wearing similar clothing to that of Mickey Mouse with the exception that they were a blue and gray color and that there were rabbit emblems all over them. His name was Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, keyblade wielder and King of Wasteland.

"Yeah, I was only here to see how much stronger Sora has become after his battle against Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard..."

"And?"

"So far I have mixed opinions about his strength and abilities," Tyr replied. "Also...I'm not even gonna ask how you got here so quickly..."

Oswald folded his arms and spoke cockily, "Ha! You know what my motto is, don't muck with luck, kid."

" _Why the hell did I even bother saying that..."_ Tyr thought to himself _._

The two watch silently as they looked around the horizon of Radiant Garden, observing the daily lives of the residents and the rebuilt towns. It felt like something you would see in a painting except the feels of the town and the landscape was completely realistic. Oswald was looking at the horizon from where he's standing towards the sun while Tyr was more interested in watching Sora and Riku trying to outrun their pursuer.

"Curious?"

"Likewise."

"It never ceases to amaze me that the savior of the universe is basically to an oblivious, harem, cute girl magnet," Oswald said.

Tyr just stares indescribably at the toon rabbit, as if he saw a heartless or a nobody spazzing out for no apparent reason whatsoever.

"What? It's true."

"I know, but...the way you said it just sounds too damn awkward."

"You got a better way of saying it?" Tyr shrugs in agreement.

More screaming was heard overhead as Yuffie angry yells were starting to turn literal as she threw her ninja star to try and knock Sora and Riku off their feet. Oswald was slightly amused by this while Tyr expression remained blank and unchanged. After a few minutes, he turned his friend with a particular question in mind.

"Let me guess," the rabbit raised his finger before Tyr said anything. "You need help with a machine that allows you to access a virtual reality game without the use of the actual console for the game itself," Oswald guessed...correctly. "So you need a fourth mechanic to help build it up from scratch.

"You rubbed yourself with your feet before you came here, didn't you?" Tyr frowned.

"Eh, better to luck more than luck out," the Wasteland King proudly smiled upon implying this. He then took his right leg out by the shin and started rubbing himself with it.

"So, you'll help us with this?"

"Hey, you could've asked before. Besides, I'm not busy with anything else so why not?"

As the sun set's over the horizon, Tyr and Oswald took the chance to take out a blue marble out of their pockets and held it towards the direction of the sun, the rays of it's light beaming off of the surface of the ball itself. Eventually, the blue marble turned into a small orb of light.

"What happens now?" Oswald asked Tyr, which he responded with a raise of his eyebrow.

"You know, with the Dark Hunters and Maleficent's army on the rise and all. What do you think we should do know?

Tyr merely shrugged indicating that he's clueless on what to do next. But the outcome was pretty obvious for what going to happen tomorrow.

As the evening went down to night time and everyone' almost in bed, both decided just go their separate ways home. Tyr shot a beam from his keyblade and opened up a lane in between and transformed his weapon into one of its three vehicle forms which was a skyboard/waveboard similar to Sora's and Ventus's gilder. Tyr gave a nod to Oswald, and launches and flies his glider into the sky and flew through the Lane Between before it closed.

As he left, Oswald leaned his back against a random wall, put his hands behind his head and sighed. It has been a few months since their group was created and so far everything was going swell. However, he couldn't stop and ask himself the same question all over again: What should they do next? So far, they've been keeping tabs on Maleficent's armies, her forces and the rapid increase in heartless activities along with trying to track down the Dark Hunters and figure out their next move. But for the time being, it was best to rest for the day and ponder about such concerning topics later.

"Look how much we've improved," Oswald said softly with a smile on his face and looking upon the buildings of Radiant Garden like it was his home away from home. "I wonder where this path will take us next."

Oswald turned his attention towards the crescent moon of Radiant Garden, as if it was the junction point for thousands of worlds and beyond.

 _"Heh, χ-Knights...,"_ Oswald thought. _"that's not a bad name at all…"_

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think? I'll be uploading more stories soon. Otherwise, submit a review if you like this chapter or some mistakes you want to point out. I'll be uploading a picture of Tyr's keyblade armor and the rest of the X-Knights later.**_


	2. A Knight's Meeting

_And I'm back. Sorry for the long update, a school exam, homework and tests, if you know what I mean. Anyway here are some things you should know before reading this chapter:_

 _1\. I'm using several characters and locations in this story from the Epic Mickey games such as the Gremlins, obviously Ortensia and the Bunny Children, the townspeople (except Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle) and the Mad Doctor because I really like the games overall storyline and characters and I really like to use them (Disclaimer: Epic Mickey characters and game is owned by Junction Point)_

 _2\. In the game, the world is called Wasteland for those who don't know. There're a total of 5 amusement parks and several locations that represents the real ones from Disneyland, but I went and decided to add a additional location called Junction Town, one as a reference to Junction Point after it closed down and to serve as the home base for the_ χ-Knights.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **A Knights Meeting**_

 _Junction Town, Wasteland_

 _1800 hours, afternoon_

Sometime later, Lucifer returns back to the world the χ-Knights were located. While some don't know about the existence this world, only a few knows it as Wasteland, a world similar to a realm in between/hub world like Traverse Town and Twilight Town, however it was populated by toons instead of people with the exception of two human keyblade wielders. It acted like a haven for those who didn't evolve with the worlds. It served as a home world for the X-Knights to settle and conduct their observation of the worlds and continue their training. As the Knight landed his glider, he proceeded his way towards the main entrance of headquarters, but not while defeating a few heartless along the way. Personally he was glad they were just a bunch of Neoshadows, Soldiers, and Wizards (unless you count that random Guard Armor that appeared along with them). As he approaches the building's entrance, he did not open the door with his hand; instead he kicked the door open instead with his right foot out of laziness. The interiors of the building from the entrance was a small corridor that resembles Beacon Academy but smaller, with thinner arches over the ceiling with several windows built into each wall along with clear blue lines with sparks of energy flowing through them. Across the entrance, a doorway to Lucifer destination lays across from him in other words called the Hub which was the main quarters of the χ-Knights. As he approaches the door, he stopped a few inches apart from it. There was a short pause, then Lucifer slowly raised his leg which his shoes started glowing red, moved it slowly back and…

 _(Current Time: 30 seconds before Lucifer's entrance…)_

The interior of the Hub was designed to a fusion of a large console room and some similarities of a clockwork tower including the giant clock itself and several gears were turning clockwise/counter clockwise on the walls. The large room had a simple like design, with windows and all, with arches that sprang upward from below at each corner of each wall, and 2 more doors that led to different areas. A large computer was installed on the middle wall; a stairway was built in the wall a few inches away right next to it leading to both an upper and lower level, and several bookcases and seats were placed besides the walls, a few inches away from the gears and the computer. In the center of the room was a console that had a small platform on top of it with a green orb with particles flying around it floating over a spike with two over lapping halos spinning around it. Sitting by the computer were the only two people present in the room which were Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, who SOMEHOW was able to arrive ahead of Lucifer without the need of a glider and a girl who had pink hair with three of her bangs swing to her right, and wore a short white jacket over a white shirt, with blue accents, a checkered-styled blue skirt with black shorts underneath, two gloves in each of her hands, black stockings on her legs that went up to her knees, and armored boots. The two were discussing about a serious topic, more or likely about training…apparently.

"OK Oswald, I'll admit that you're more skilled than me, but in all form of seriousness, most of those "skills" came from you lucky FEET!" the girl examined from the results from training.

"Oh come on Astra," the anthropomorphic rabbit explained. "Have you ever heard of lucky rabbit feet? Look all I'm saying kid, is that you just need practice, there's no need to complain because of my undenying luck."

"Whatever…" Astra pouted. Unknowing to them both they didn't realize that a certain armor wearing keyblade was about to kick the door – hard. However, they both felt a strange feeling that something was going to go wrong in the next few seconds.

"Oswald?"

"Yeah?"

"Duck and cover?"

"Yep."

( _Current time:_ )

In a flash of speed and strength, Lucifer launched his foot and kicked the door open so hard the pressure of the kick send a strong gust of wind upon the entire room blowing things around-especially Oswald and Astra, who both held onto the computer from behind. However, Astra failed to hold on tightly and was swept away by the strong gust and ended up slamming her body face-first against the wall…painfully. As soon as the chaos ended

"Huh, the Hub's looking fine as ever," he inspected in a dark manner. "Although…" He turned his head towards a surprisingly conscious Astra sitting on a chair with an ice pack on her head and Oswald who had his arms folded upon Lucifer's destructive appearance.

"Sometimes," Astra noted with a pouting look on her face. "I have no idea how your brain works apart from other people even works."

"What? I just kicked the door open-" then Lucifer spins around clockwise 360 degrees and analyzed the entire Hub before realizing it. "Oh, huh…"

"First of all, part of me suggests that "kick" is pretty much an understatement, and second of all, you seriously need to stop acting lazy and just open the door manually with your hands," said Oswald.

"Whatever. Oh and sorry Astra about your forehead," Lucifer apologized.

"Oh it's ok," said Astra as she drank a Hi potion. "just try to open the door with your hands next time." Oswald nodded his head in agreement.

There was a short pause between the three of them until Astra broke the silence.

"Sooooooooooo…now that we're all here, what was it you wanted to discuss with us?" she asked.

Few seconds later, Lucifer inserted a data chip into the computer showed the two knights the data he gathered briefly on the world's current situations, including Maleficent's ever growing army, which composed of Emblem Heartless, revived villains and other enemies from different worlds that joined her cause and the Dark Hunter's more recent activities who are 5 keyblade wielders that wanted to conquer the worlds to maintain order, in their own way. They were on a whole new level of power, in other words, even one of them is able to mope the floor with any of the Light Guardians, especially the 4 Keyblade Masters. Lucifer was able to get footage of each of the fights like the one with Sora and the DWMA students against Cornis and the other with Vulpe literally kicking at least 3 keyblade masters and 20 mages asses in Worth Woodsea back in Earth Land without breaking a sweat.

"Which is precisely why we must help them!" Astra yelled.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Astra," Oswald replied. "We may be strong, but this isn't the right moment to reveal ourselves to the Lights Guardians, especially the other worlds. All we can do right now is observe and get stronger. Besides we still need find Maleficent, since that which is trying to take over the worlds…again."

"I know, but I just feel so weak and cowardly if we stay in the shadows for so long, and let those guys beat the living crap out of those Guardians. Besides you saw those recordings. Vulpe easily wiped the floor with Sora, Aqua, Terra and those mages and Cornis fought against Sora and the DWMA students like they were only just newbies in training. We should help train them to become more powerful," said Astra.

"I couldn't agree with you more on that," said Lucifer who still had his armor on. "But Oswald's right, we're merely a shadow group, and we still don't know the full extent of each of their abilities, especially Cornis and Vulpe. Like Oswald said, all we can do is observe, train to get stronger and not to mention that we still need more members to join us. However, you are also right in that sense, we can help the Guardians become stronger, but today's not that day.

Then Lucifer turned his head around and checked the clock on the wall and sighed as it was already 9:00 pm.

' _Huh, time flies_ …' he thought to himself. I think that's all I need to show with you today. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning,"

( _Current time: 9:30 P.M)_

After a few minutes, everyone, left the Hub, which was cleaned up, and went to their rooms to sleep for the night, but Lucifer remained by himself. He was researching on the computer on the Dark Hunters from the information that was discovered in Junction Town since it was once a world roamed by keyblade wielders a long time ago. To add up, he was also researching on the boy that he watched in the shadows who defeated Hercules at the Olympus Coliseum who he obviously knew wasn't a hunter because of the design of his keyblade and the way he dressed. For some reason, the clothing style and said keyblade used to remind him of someone he heard before a long time ago.

"Those Dark Hunters…" he muttered to himself, while mentioning the Dark Hunters. "Taking over the worlds just because they think their superior to every being across the worlds… Are they trying to repeat the past once more just because they wield a keyblade and say that their above all else like some sort of god complex?"

As he continued his research, a call icon popped up on the aide of the screen. As he clicked on the icon, a screen popped up and two figures appeared. One was a small green creature wearing a helmet with goggles, horns coming through them with a bowler hat on top, a red jumpsuit with accents on his body and brown shoes which fluttered in the air like wings and the other was an anthropomorphic cat wearing a pink dress and a matching pink hat with a flower on top.

"Gremlin Gus, Ortensia, I didn't expect you to be calling this late," he greeted.

"Likewise young chap, I was too busy with some projects back at Wasteland with some of my fellow gremlins that I just didn't have the time to have a conservation with you. But I guess today's right now is a good time anyway," Gus explained.

"Me too, I was too busy taking care of my bunny children to call you," explained Ortensia as well.

"Whatever guys, so what did you two want to discuss with me about?" Lucifer asked.

"Ah yes!" Gus remembered as he took out a book out of nowhere. "While we were building the new library, I discovered this old book right next to the construction site. It seems to be written during a very long time ago, judging from the condition of the book. This may give you some insight of the identity of those keyblade wielders your facing." Using some magic, Gus teleported the book into Lucifer's hand instantly without any delay.

'Why thank you Gus. Let's see the contents," he opened the book and found several entrees to him seems like important information of the past. After skipping through a few pages he discovered a verse coupled with a few other blank pages after that seems to disturb him a lot.

" _The war in that place will lead to the defeat and destruction of the Light._ _The World will be enveloped in eternal Darkness,"_ he read out loud. This left a worried face on all three figures.

"How mysterious, what kind of world is the verse taking about?" Ortensia asked.

"More importantly what this "Light" being covered by eternal darkness it speaks of?" Gus with his index finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking manner. "Can't be the entirety of light itself, can it? It could be something else..."

Lucifer pondered for a second. "It also mentioned a war. Then it must be the Keyblade War itself! But what "place" did it mentioned?

Gus looked at a random watch that magically appeared on his wrist. "Oh it's getting late young chap, you better get some sleep. You've been working tremendously hard today and I think you should get some rest."

"Ooh that reminds me, Lucifer, shouldn't you have taken off your armor by now?" asked Ortensia.

It took a few minutes to process what Ortensia just said before he started chuckling slowly in embarrassment.

"Oh goodness! Sorry, I remembered how forgetful you are when you wear your armor" apologized Ortensia.

"No its fine, just caught off guard…"

"Well if you insist…," she said. "Well it's getting late, good night Lucifer, also tell Oswald I said hi!"

"Yeah…"

As the call ended, Lucifer simply slumped his body in the chair and sighed. He then closed his eyes and focused to unequipped his armor. As it disappeared, Lucifer clothing was revealed, which was a white shirt with a tie underneath a checkerboard styled jacket with the right lower sleeve folded, two belt fasten around one of sleeves with a single one on his exposed lower right arm, gloves and a scarf around his neck. His left sleeve however had the small pauldron strapped to his shoulder, with segments of armor connected by two more belts and a gauntlet that was a part of the segmented armor pieces. He wore two colored pants which one was black with a belt around it with the word "LOST" inscribed into the buckle and the other resembles leggings that was dark white with two belts, one wrapped around each leg, the bottom pants were folded and wore partially armored shoes with black soles. His hair was green blue with three of his bangs covering the right side of his face and a pair of headphones over his head.

"Rest...Ha...we all deserve it..." He smiled as he turned his head over to a picture frame containing him, Astra, Oswald, Gus and Ortensia.

* * *

 _And that's it! Also like I mentioned before in my previous chapter, I was going to upload the characters from this story although I'm not done since some of them will be the keyblade armor the knights wear and the outfits they wear (I will upload a picture of Oswald's outfit on a different website since I already found one that suits him). There will be drive forms, although I'm giving Lucifer several new original ones._

 _I will also probably use other worlds from other games and animes such as God Eater Burst, Black Bullet, Strike The Blood (maybe), etc_

 _Before ending this, I just want to know that Lucifer and Astra are somewhat based off of the male and female avatars/players from Kingdom Hearts X (Chi), so in a way their both canon and non-canon._

 _Well that's all I have for you today. See you later in the next chapter!_


End file.
